Collars, Alcohol, and Arrancar
by Bluestar20337
Summary: Martini is the newest espada among the ranks...She was murdered by her brother in a past life. What happens when he becomes her fraccion? Oh and some Romance with a certain espada...
1. The LWord

Hi this is going to be my third story and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and the characters Lelouch, Lavi, Allen, and Suzaku are not from D-Grayman or Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. I just call my real life freinds by those names. Italics are Martini's personal thoughts. Statements in the story within ( ) are just me Silver commenting in Martini's story....Hmmmm.....She might get mad eventually...maybe I should let her comment in my life's story When Worlds Collide....

**Martini:**Hells yeah you should!*walks up to me and grabs both my hands* Ummmm....You already have claims on Nnoitra and Sesshomaru for now right? Who are you going to give to me?

**Silver:**Not sure...*taps chin to think* I know! You can have-*truck drives by as I say name of person*

**Martini:**He's perfect...

**Silver:**But you have to pay for him though....*gets evil glint in eyes*

**Martini:**Uhhhhh*looks around nervously* How?

**Silver:**Hehehe...You'll see...Well Martini I think thats enough talking. The people wanna read your story!

**Martini:**Ohh...*slaps self on forhead* Duh...Who's gonna introduce this chapter?

**Silver:**Why not the both of us?

**Martini:**Fine by me.

**Both:**Now welcome to Collars, Alchohol, and Arrancar Chapter One: The L-word.

* * *

**Prolouge:**

My father, Lavi, was stepping out of his room. He closed the door as slowly and quietly as possible, as not to wake up his sleeping wife, Allen, or any of his seventeen children(0_oWow...they got busy).

"Daddy!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I took a flying tackle hug at my father. Of course since I did this every morning he predicted what I was gonna do and side stepped as I crashed into the wall that was behind him but a second ago.(*snickers*) "Owie...." I moaned as I stood and rubbed the spot on my forhead where it collided with the wall. I looked at my father as he began to snicker. Then he saw my face and those snickers turned into maniacal laughter. I heard a door open to my left and turned to see my mother Allen standing in the now open door.

"Whats goin' on?" Allen said not fully awake.

"Same thing that goes on every morning...Just this time I outsmarted her...BWAHAHAHA!" My father coldly replied as he began to laugh at me again. I slowly stalked away as my father recovered from his laughing fit and my mother returned to her bed still half asleep. I deciced to go to my brother Lelouch's room...He says he hates me but he hates everyone. Including father. The only person I have ever seen him get along with is our uncle/his wife, Suzaku. Yep. I said our uncle. It's gay incest.(incest....yuck! Oh and I lurves all the gay people out there...Go rainbows!) I went down the hall and snuck into my brother's room. I sat L style on his bedside table as I normally did and leaned over him. Watching his every move. As he slept.(wow....stalker much....) His eyes slowly creeped open five minutes later as he began to sense me.(what does he have the Martini radar or something?) His hand darted forward and slapped me like he did every morning, leaving my skin a dark shade of pink.

"Why do you sit there every morning?! Stop stalking me!"

"Is it against the law to love your brother? To watch out for him even if he's older than you? Against his will?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Now get out so I can sleep," He said lazily as he pushed me off the table. I fell flat on my face.(Haha that's what you get, Stalker) I recovered quickly and sat on his bed.

"I don't wanna go...I love you..."

"I hate you"

"Love you"

"Hate you"

"Love"

"Hate"

"Thats just your way of saying you love me..."

"No...I really hate you...Now GET OUT!" I got up off the bed and started to walk away as he turned over to go back to sleep. I stopped mid step, turned around, jumped onto him landing squarely on his stomach, wrapping my arms around him.

" UWWWWAAAAAARRRRGH! GET OFF NOW!" He began to scratch at my arms. I was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with leather gloves so his nails had no effect on me. " I give up...What do you want?" He said as he lowered his head in defeat.

"Hmmm...I'll get off of you and out of your room if you say the L-word,"

"Loathe"

"Nope...Next word."

"Like"

"Uhuh, try again."

"Lamp"

"Now you're just acting stupid. Try this. L-O-V-E. LLLLUUUUUVVVVV. Say I love you."

"This is the only way you'll leave me alone?"

"Mmmmhmmm...Only way..."

*mumblemumblemumble*

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I mumblemumblemumble"

"Still can't hear you."

"I love you. Now GET OFF!"

"Thats all I wanted to hear." I let go of him, jumped off the bed, and ran out the door so he couldn't get a chance to strike me for making him say the L-word. The rest of the day was the same as normal, including me and my sister Kankan stalking Lelouch. At least until that night...

* * *

I as I was getting ready for bed, the door to my room began to open to reveal Lelouch standing there menacingly. He had something behind his back."Martini come here. I finally realized My feelings for you. Come and give me a hug. I have a present for you." Lelouch said in the kindest voice he could muster. I stared at him like he was crazy. He would never say anything like that. "Sister whats wrong? I know that you love me. Come here." I slowly stepped forward to embrace my brother as he held out the arm that wasn't behind his back. _Something isn't right_, I thought to myself. _He would never do this_. As my arms wrapped around him I felt a sharp pain in my back as I realized what he did. Blood began to flow slowly down my back. As I looked up at him my eyes began to fill with tears. I silently mouthed why as he stared at my face. He slowly let my still breathing body fall to the ground. "Why, dear Sister? Why? Because...I love you." Those three simple words that I wanted him to say willingly for so long, felt like ice. They hurt worse than all the hate he had shown me all my sixteen years.** Love cut me deeper than hate**. I could feel the hot sticky liquid run down my back. _I'm dying, _I thought to myself. Then I heard a peircing scream. _Mother, you to, why not just stop at me, Brother? What did she do? _Then my vision began to cloud. _This is what its like to die its so...peaceful...I've stopped hurting now. Love hurts worse than hate. If there is an afterlife I vow never to love again..._

**Everything went black.**

* * *

**Silver:**This concludes the first chapter of Collars, Alcohol, and Arrancar. So Martini....Youre in love with your brother?

**Martini:***cough cough* Ummm yeah....He killed me...because he "loved" me...Love does hurt worse than hate. I hate love. Wait...Shouldn't I love love since love hurts worse than hate? If I love love I could hurt love with love and that would hurt love worse than hate could and-

*claps hand over Martini's mouth*

**Silver:** Stop thinking about it...Youll give yourself a hemmorage in your brain and then we'll have to take you to Szayel and I'm pretty sure you dont want him messing around with your insides...Or do you?*winkwink hinthint nudgenudge*

**Martini:** *turns same shade of pink as Szayel's hair* No! No, I don't!

**Silver:**MmmmHmmm...Sure...Well please leave comments and you can ask either me or Martini question's that will be answered in our little commentary thing before each chapter. You can also ask Martini's family questions to. Oh and people please read my story, When Worlds Collide. It's a really good story.


	2. He's Back

**Silver: **Hello my wonderful readers! This is chapter two of Collars Alcohol and Arrancar. We have received no questions so we are going to keep this short. Martini, you're an Arrancar, right? In addition, I'm a soul reaper. How are we friends?

**Martini: **Soul Reapers are the natural enemies of hollows... I'm not a hollow though. I'm an arrancar. The difference is Hollows can't control themselves but arrancar can. Without Aizen controlling us we don't have the will to have a war with the Soul Reapers. Maybe Nnoitra...but not the rest of us...And that's how we can be friends and your lover an arrancar. How much relevance does this question have anyways?

**Silver: **None, Dear Martini...None at all! *maniacal laughter*

**Martini: ***backs into corner of room* What was that about?

**Silver: **Sorry...I just got this inexplicable urge to be evil...Always have to listen to my urges...Anyways....We need people to review....The more people that review the faster chapters will come...PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and text within is Martini's Zanpakuto talking to her. Now Martini its your turn to introduce the chapter...

**Martini: **Yay! My turn! Now please enjoy Chapter Two: He's Back...

**My Info and Previous Chapter Summary:**My name is Martini Sake Quilla. My brother murdered me in my previous life. Now, I am the tenth Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army. I can remember everything of my previous life. Whats left of my hollow mask is a dog collar around my neck. I have waist length perfectly straight brown hair and ice blue eyes. My uniform consists of a long sleeve v-neck shirt that cuts off at my belly button, fishnet underneath this, long pants, and a red peice of cloth tied around my waist. Panacea, my zanpakuto, is strapped to my waist.

I looked towards the never-ending night sky as I snapped back from my horrid memories. I shall never forget that night. My brother, my only love, killed me and the rest of our family. _Never again shall I open my heart to anyone. _Don't be so dramatic... _You don't understand, Panacea, he broke my heart and killed me at the same time. Isn't that something to be dramatic about? Unlike your name, you don't have the cure for everything._

Leaving my mental conversation with Panacea I jumped off the branch I was sitting on and started to head back to Los Niches. (Why can't it be called Los Nachos?) I sonidoed all the way back to that hellhole. As I walked up to the door, a humongous hand grabbed my shoulder, and I heard the clink of bangles. "What do you want Nnoitra? I'm not in the mood for any of your cr*p today," I said clearly annoyed.

"Can't I say hi without gettin' snapped at?"

"Nope"Don't be so cold. Santa Teresa told me he has something important to tell you _Really? This should be interesting._

"Aizen-sama wants to see you. Somethin' bout assigning you a fraccion. Your first one ain't it?"

"Yes, it will be. Thanks, Nnoi Nnoi!"

"Stop f*cking calling me that, b*tch"

"But I love to Nnoi Nnoi!"Stop acting like a child. Besides, haven't you had this conversation before? You saw how that turned out, didn't you? _Shut the f*ck up. _"Well, I'll be seeing you Nnoitra!"

I went inside of the giant white castle, and began to head towards Aizen's throne room. When I arrived at my destination, I knocked on the humongous doors and announced my presence. The doors slowly opened and I walked inside.

"Martini, how nice to see you. Care for some tea?" Aizen said with that everlasting smirk of certainty on his face. _God...I hate that f*cking smirk._

"Yes, thank you Aizen-sama." I pulled out a chair at the giant table and sat down while Aizen's personal servants poured my tea.

"Now for as for the reason I brought you here. I am assigning you a fraccion. I know most of the other Espada got to choose their fraccion, but in this case, I have a special one for you. His name is Lelouch." Something clicked in my head._ It can't be him. No. It's not possible...Is it?_

"Come on out, Lelouch and meet your superior." To the left of his almighty throne a tall figure began to step forward. As he entered the light, I saw his face. The last person I saw before I died was standing in front of me. He went on one knee and bowed his head. _Must stay calm, Must stay calm. Do not have a break down in front of Aizen-sama. Panacea, please help. _A calming sensation began to flow from the sword at my waist. _Thanks Panacea._

"Is something wrong Martini?"

"No. Nothing is wrong Aizen-sama. Thank you. He is perfect," I stood from the table, gave a quick but polite bow, and began to walk away.

"Who said you were excused?" I paused in mid stride and turned back around.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." I walked back and waited.

"I need you to help Szayel for the next month. He is working on a special project for me, and your abilities would be helpful. You are to go to him tomorrow. That is all. Take Lelouch with you..." I turned around and began to walk away when I heard quiet footsteps behind me. I continued walking until I was out of the room. The doors closed behind me and Lelouch. I stopped and turned to face him.

"What is your full name?" I asked in my urgent state.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, at your command." He bowed to me. _He has the same name as he did then._

"Can you recall anything of your past life?"

"No, m'lady"

"Don't call me that... Call me, Martini-chan." I directed a fake smile at him and started to walk away. _Why does it have to be him? Why did Aizen assign him to me? Couldn't he have been assigned to Grimmjow or Ulquiorra or Nnoitra! Why me? Well if I'm stuck with him may as well make the best of it._ _I wonder..._ "Hey Lelouch." I stopped walking and turned to face him. Then I hugged him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Want me to let go?"

"Yes. Please Martini-chan," Lelouch said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You have to say the L-word first." A confused expression crossed his face. "Oh...You don't know what I mean..." I let go of him and walked away disappointed. Isn't it best that he doesn't remember? _You're probably right..._ I could hear Lelouch's footsteps still following me. "Ummmm, Lelouch? Can you go hang out with some other fraccion or something? That Ggio Vega is pretty interesting...Or maybe Yllfort Granz if you prefer..."

"Yes Martini-chan." I turned around to see him head in the opposite direction.

"Oh and Lelouch, Welcome to Los Noches!" I flashed another fake smile at him and walked back to my room not thinking of what horrible things could happen tomorrow in Szayel's labs...

**Silver: **This is the end of chapter two: He's Back. Hope you enjoyed it! Now Martini...You get to spend an entire month with Szayel... and your brother is back! How does this make you feel?

**Martini: **It makes me feel really ex...Wait! Why am I telling you?! It's none of your business!

**Silver: **Come on Martini! Why are you so harsh? Be like Panacea and speak kindly to other's...You might actually get something good out of it...

**Martini:***gags and ties up Silver* You need to stop bugging me about my personal life...Besides...The only one allowed to lecture me is Panacea! Even then not very often! Readers can still ask me, Silver, or anyone else who has appeared questions...Come on! We get bored to! We could use some questions! Oh, and Silver will only be released after we receive 10 questions...

**Silver:***gagged*Mmcfddmnxdddtgxtmmmhzrxhcf! (Help ME! Have you seen what she's done with past prisoners?! HELP ME!)*gets hit over head with fire extinguisher*

**Martini: **Shut up. Lets see, Lelouch shall be joining us next chapter...Well tune in next time for the next installment of Collars Alcohol and Arrancar!


	3. The First Morning

Martini:

Hello there loyal readers! Our Gawd person who created us was very busy and had writers block for the longest time! So now she is back to writing and hopes she can keep you all entertained. Silver is still tied up...I have her in the back room....

**Silver: ***random yelling comes from back room*MGHJFGHXDTYHDTHFTJUDTH(HELP ME! HELP ME! SOME ONE? COME ON! I'LL BE A GOOD SOUL REAPER! JUST LET ME GO!)

**Martini:** Shut up...If you dont I'll get another fire extinguisher. Now Lelouch...How was your first day in Los Noches?

**Lelouch:** Boring...Yylfort isn't very entertaining. It was also kinda annoying with that blue cat arrancar laughing his ass off and yelling Yylfort's got a new boy toy...

**Martini:** But I told you to hang out with Ggio to...

**Lelouch:** *WTF expression* YOU SAID THAT?! NO WAY! *runs off to go find Ggio*

**Martini:** *stares at him with a blank expression as he goes off* Baka major....Anyways Nnoi-Nnoi is here to...So...Nnoitra....Have any idea where Silver is?

**Nnoitra:** STOP F*CKING CALLING ME THAT!!!!! And No I'm looking for her though.....

**Silver: **DFHFTBXXCDBGHUMFNVBGHYFBT(NNOITRA! I'M BACK HERE! HELP ME SHE'S CRAZY!)

**Nnoitra:** *looks towards back room* What was that?

**Martini:** Oh nothing, nothing....*grabs fire extinguisher and goes to the back room. A loud thump is heard. Comes back replacing blood covered fire extinguisher.* Anyways....We have one comment! Yay! Lets read it.....

Cottonsocks: :D yay, awesome plot! Me likey. I wonder what Martini will do now... maybe she'll go gossip with Szayel XD Keep up the good work :D

**Martini:** Thank you Cottonsocks...And maybe I will, maybe I wont....You just have to keep reading! So I think this intro is long enough. Nnoitra you get to introduce the next chapter....

**Nnoitra:** Fine. Continue and read the next f*cking chapter, The First Morning.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of knocking at my door."Martini-chan! Wake up and get dressed. We have to report to Szayel's labs in ten minutes." _Oh shit I forgot about that...Damn Panacea! How come you didn't wake me?! _Because I was asleep to...Please dont yell so early in the morning, its very unlady like.... _But youre not a lady...Youre a guy! How would you know?!_ Even a man knows the expectations of a woman...I think that you should learn them yourself... _Shut the f*ck up!_ See! Proper ladies don't use that word...or any words like that! _You can thank Nnoitra for that!_WHAT? _Have you forgotten? He's basically my brother!_ The knocks continued on my door. "Hey Martini-chan are you awake? Come on! Hurry up!"

"Coming Lelouch!"I yelled back. Then as an after thought I added "Besides Im the one who should be ordering you around...Im higher in rank than you are..." I got up and hurriedly got I strapped Panacea to my side, and looked in the mirror. _Still had bed head...Damn it... _I walked over to the mirror and fixed my hair.

"We have two minutes to get their! Come on..."

_Oh crap!_ I opened the door to find Lelouch waiting impatiently. "Lelouch...You can sonidoe right?" I paused long enough for him to nod."Come on then!" I grabbed his arm and began to sonidoe to Szayels labs.

When we got their Szayel's little round fraccion were waiting outside. "Lumina, Verona! Where is Szayel Aporro?" They began to hop up and down.

"MASTER SZAYEL APORRO, MASTER SZAYEL APORRO! She's finally here! She's finally here!"

"Be quiet!" Szayels voice echoed from inside. "Show them inside!"

"Yes, Master Szayel Aporro!" The little round men/women went on either side of Lelouch and me. We were led into a room that looked....Diabolical.

* * *

**Martini:** That concludes this chapter. So...Our Gawd person is looking for a Beta reader. So if anyone wants to do it, please send her a PM.


End file.
